spacepoint_charliefandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
The site staff have the right to protect themselves, the game, and the players. This takes precedence over all other rules. ** Players have the right to protect themselves, each other, and staff. However that right does not extend to unlimited action on the game, and staff may stop them from taking actions on the game at any time. * The absence of a rule does not imply that staff may not take an action concerning activity by a player. * Players may leave at any time. On request, staff will remove a player's accounts, game objects, and Wiki contributions related to those accounts, and will do so in a reasonable time frame. Game objects and wiki contributions that apply to the entire game, and not to a player's own characters, may remain at the discretion of staff. ** Staff reserve the right to "retcon" stories involving removed characters as they see fit, in the best interests of the game and the remaining players. ** If you ask for deletion, don't expect staff to restore from a back up later, if you change your mind. * Harassment of players will not be tolerated. Players are requested to report harassment to staff. Even "borderline" cases may be reported just as a "heads-up" to staff. ** Please keep logs, and submit logs as evidence of harassment. Staff doesn't care if the logs contain 'naughty' bits in them, but does care about harassment. Paging or role playing sexually suggestive or explicit materials does not constitute consent to harassment, nor does past activity obligate a player to continue such role playing. ** Reports without logs will be accepted, but might be given less weight. ** Players do not have a right to confront their accusers. ** Not all reports will result in punishment. The accused are not guilty until proven innocent. ** But nor are the accused innocent until proven guilty beyond a reasonable doubt. * Using the game to break the law, or breaking the game, will not be tolerated. ** Staff will turn over any logs or materials to law enforcement as required by law, or as needed to report suspected criminal activity. ** Staff have the ability to listen in on anything and everything that happens on the game, but have neither the time nor the desire to do so. Pages, @mails, and Role playing scenes will not be monitored surreptitiously without good reason. * Role play of any 'rating' is permitted on the game, however players are required to respect other players by refraining from imposing graphic sexual or violent posing on other players without consent. ** Consent to sexual or violent content may be withdrawn at any time. ** Some players may be playing in conditions where graphic sexual or violent posing could be a detriment to them. Please do not make trouble for those players. ** This also goes for links and conversation in OOC areas and channels, as well as for content on the wiki. ** All logs posted to the wiki must conform to Wikia rules and policies. ** To be blunt, sexual or fetish-related activity in public can have negative consequences for your character if caught and reported, up to and including being sent back to Earth (and thus being removed from play). * Conflicts between player characters will be resolved on a full consent basis. That is, the player must consent to any damage or changes made to a character by another character. Player run Plots are run on the same basis. However staff storytellers may impose consequences on characters without consent. ** Player Character death will be avoided when possible, as a policy, unless the player wishes it. Category:Administration